Momentos SasuHina
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Drabbles y shots de la pareja más distinta. Hoy: Egoístas. Sasuke le pertenece a Hinata y Hinata a Sasuke. "Sé que SaSuHina no es canon como el SasuSaku o el NaruHina, y no me interesa que lo sea. Así que ahorren sus palabras, haters. En mi retorcida mente el tío Kishimoto decidió que la pareja SasuHina era demasiado genial para su manga".
1. SasuHina dies

Naruto no me pertenece. Sasuke e Hinata sí, aunque Kishimoto diga lo contrario.

**1\. SasuHina dies**

Hoy sé que te odio.

Y me odias.

Te duele.

¿Qué esperabas del _amor de tu vida_? ¿Un príncipe azul en su corcel dorado?

Hmp.

Ese hombre parecido a un príncipe ya no existe, Hinata. Yo lo maté. Debiste de haber estado ahí, cuando le clavé mi katana. Fue tan placentero, ver la vida huyendo de sus ojos...

Qué poder. El miedo en sus ojos aún me enciende. Tomar sus temores y estrujarlos en mis manos fue uno de los placeres más grandes de mi vida.

Su sangre sigue recorriendo la hoja de mi fiel compañera, la que a diferencia de la zorra que ves en tu espejo, nunca tendrá otro dueño.

Qué excitante su cuerpo cayendo sobre la tierra húmeda. Qué excitante tú, aferrándolo con desesperación, manchándote con su sangre.

¿Por qué no estuviste ahí, Hinata?

Si tan sólo hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes para ver la batalla...

No me mires así.

¿Aún te sientes digna como para llorar su cadáver y mirarme con odio?

Sólo recuerda que tú lo provocaste. Recuerda que nunca debiste haberlo elegido.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Notas:**

Cosa rara que salió de un delirio. La víctima puede ser cualquiera: Neji, Kiba, ¿Naruto?

Los shots no están conectados, el siguiente podría ser romántico, masoquista, de humor... lo que se me ocurra.

¿Comentarios, onegai?


	2. Uno de estos días

Naruto es de Kishimoto. Sasuke es de Hinata y Hinata es de Sasuke, ya lo dije.

2\. Uno de estos días

Reunir a los dos clanes más poderosos de Konoha nunca fue fácil. Dos familias orgullosas de su linaje que nunca se llevaron bien, podría ser peligroso.

Se necesitó que una banda criminal muy poderosa anduviera de país en país secuestrando ninjas con kekkei genkai únicos para que los Hyuuga y los Uchiha aceptaran reunir a todos los miembros de sus clanes para decidir cómo eliminar a los ladrones y protegernos mutuamente.

Ahora todos estamos reunidos en un viejo templo de ritos, cara a cara. Ustedes disciplinados y desdeñosos, y nosotros orgullosos y fuertes. Hyuuga y Uchiha.

Puedo ver a tu padre observando con impaciencia a mi tío Obito, quien está hablando sobre el compañerismo y quién sabe qué más. Puedo ver a tu primo mirándote con enojo. Qué buen actor, ese enojo sólo cubre el enorme cariño que te tiene, lo que provoca que quiera protegerte a toda costa y que a la vez le moleste tu supuesta debilidad.

Tú te sonrojas cuando te miro con burla. Porque yo no quiero protegerte. Yo _debo_ protegerte, eso es lo que la reunión ha decidido. Todos piensan que eres débil y necesitas un guardaespaldas. Itachi fue quien me propuso para cuidarte, ¡sabe leerme muy bien!

Probablemente espera que algo pase mientras estoy contigo, mientras tengo que protegerte.

Pero, ¿sabes, mi hermosa niña de ojos perlados? Eso no me importa.

Te protegeré de los secuestradores, pero no te protegeré de mi.

Uno de estos días estarás entre mis sábanas, gimiendo como sólo quiero que hagas conmigo y suplicándome que no pare. Uno de estos días serás mía, Hinata.

.

..

...

**Notas**:

¡Muchas gracias a **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, kds (**yo siempre tengo delirios, jeje)**, Hinatsu-chan, AntoniaCifer, Invader Zam (**podría ser él), **Mishiel-chan Uchihalove **y **Raina KIM **por sus comentarios y consejos!

Este Uchiha no pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad? El mundo podría estar en una 4ta guerra mundial con ninjas de Edo Tensei y él sólo quiere llevársela a la cama. Goloso xD.

Tataré de convertirlos en oneshots, para explayarme más.

¿Reviews?

Por cierto, no puedo contestar reviews a los guest, seria mejor que se crearan una cuenta. Raina, me dice que no te puedo contestar por MP.


	3. Multiusos

**Declaimer**: Sasuke es de Hinata y Hinata de Sasuke, aunque el tío Kishimoto se empeñe en dibujar lo contrario.

Aclaraciones:

Narración normal.

―Diálogos.

_Pensamientos de Hinata_.

**…**

Cuando la llave de la regadera del baño se atoró impidiendo que el agua de la regadera dejara de caer, Hinata casi entró en pánico.

La pobre sintió el repentino chorro de agua fría y se estremeció. Intentó cerrarlo, pero la manija se atoró y lo único que causó fue que saliera más agua sin control.

Lo lógico hubiera sido que llamara al plomero, ¿no? Pues ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Como era una estudiante que rentaba ese departamento entre semana para estar más cerca de la universidad, tenía un presupuesto limitado; ahora sólo le quedaba el suficiente dinero para pagar su pasaje de regreso a la casa de su familia el fin de semana, no para un plomero.

― ¿Y si le pido prestado a Sakura-san?―se preguntó en voz alta. Sakura era su compañera de departamento. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo pensado, porque esa misma mañana Sakura se había quejado de haber tenido que comprar un par de gruesos libros sobre nutrición, gasto que la había dejado tan pobre como Hinata.― Además, yo causé la fuga―añadió con culpa.

Y al pensar en Sakura se acordó de algo. Sakura era más descuidada que Hinata, ya que usualmente descomponía cada artículo doméstico que tocaba. "_Soy un desastre, ¿verdad?"_ Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de ir por ayuda.

¡Ah, pero no iba por cualquier ayuda!

Sakura solía subir al departamento de los vecinos del piso superior y después regresaba con un joven universitario que tenía una mirada muy pesada; un chico del que Hinata huía tan sólo verlo cruzar la puerta de entrada. Le daba miedo ver sus ojos negros, los cuales, _casi_ podía jurarlo, podían matar con una simple mirada.

―Como los basiliscos―musitó mientras salía del departamento―. No me extrañaría que escupiera fuego.

Con todo, Hinata tenía que reconocer que el vecino Mirada de Basilisco (_¡no, ese apodo está muy largo! Búscale otro._), estaba muy guapo y no se extrañó de la ocasión en la que encontró a Sakura quitándole ella misma un tornillo a la licuadora para luego salir corriendo en busca de Don Cubito de Hielo (_ese le queda de maravilla, pero es un apodo muy delatador_).

Entonces se preguntó qué carrera estaría estudiando el vecino Mr. Hulk (_¿Hulk, HULK? En serio Hinata, ¿sólo eso se te ocurre?_), pues él ya les había arreglado la licuadora, el estéreo, una de las patas de la cama de Sakura, una fuga en el lavabo de la cocina, otra fuga del baño, resuelto una tarea de matemáticas de Sakura, encontrado a Pedrito el perro de las chicas, reparado el televisor, revisado el coche de Sakura, pintado la sala y probablemente salvado al mundo (_no me extrañaría, es Multiusos)._

Hinata nada más lo conocía de manera superficial. A parte de cuando iba a reparar cosas en el departamento de Hinata, se lo había encontrado un par de veces en el pasillo, discutiendo con su compañero de departamento, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto-kun era un chico muy despistado y alegre que también sabía hacer muchas cosas; de hecho, era él quien venía con una alicaída Sakura para arreglar las cosas cuando el chico Multiusos no estaba.

―Espero que esté Naruto-kun, espero que esté Naruto-kun―suplicó Hinata mientras subía las escaleras. No quería tener que pedirle favores al vecino Darth Vader (_ese también le queda)_ de carne y hueso, ya que presentía que él podría devorarla con sólo abrir la boca.

― ¿Para qué quieres a ese estúpido?

El aire huyó de los pulmones de Hinata y ésta volteó tan rápido que, si no se hubiera sujetado en el reposa manos de las escaleras, hubiera caído rodando.

―Darth Vader...―susurró, asustada.

Era Darth Vader, _¡eh!_, Don Cubito de Hielo, _¡no_!, el chico Multiusos... _¡Sasuke Uchiha!_ Sí. Él estaba unos escalones más abajo, mirándola con una ceja alzada y la mochila colgándole de un brazo. Al parecer, recién llegaba de la universidad.

―Y-yo...―. _¡No tartamudees, Hinata, te lo ruega tu Yo interior! ¡Por tu dignidad, no tartamudees!_―. Mi r-r-rega-dera... hi-hizo ¡Squish! Y-y...

_¿Squish? ¿Qué... qué es Squish? Dios, Hinata tranquila._

El vecino le echó una ojeada que bien podría ser de disgusto o fastidio. O enojo. El punto es que Hinata evitó sus ojos.

― ¿Uh?―chasqueó la lengua―. Ustedes―bufó― sólo destruyen todo lo que tocan.

"Sólo destruyen lo que tocan."

Los pies de Hinata se pusieron fríos de pronto. _¿Cómo...? ¡Tonto! ¿Con que sólo destruimos todo lo que tocamos?_

Entonces un enojo que salió de sabrá Dios dónde, la hizo hablar:

―Es mi problema―replicó―, no suyo.

_¿No... No tartamudeé?_

Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma. Dado que lla era de las personas que no podía decir una palabra sin balbucir, era raro que hablara de manera tan segura. Hasta el chico se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, luego hizo una mueca que Hinata no pudo clasificar, y se giró. Antes de que Hinata pudiera salir de su asombro inicial, el chico Multiusos estaba entrando en el departamento de Sakura e Hinata como si fuera el dueño de este y dejó sus cosas en el sofá de la sala.

― ¿El baño, dijiste?―preguntó el chico Multiusos dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Lo hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. _Hasta sonó amable._

Hinata lo siguió.

―Yo lo arreglo, usted sólo dígame cómo―dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma otra vez; aunque no supo si fue por no haber tartamudeado o por haberse ofrecido a algo que nunca había hecho.

―No. Podrías romperte una muñeca―ahí estaba otra vez él, usando su voz grave de voz. Sin saber por qué, Hinata se lo imaginó sonriendo con burla al decir eso.

_Momento. ¿Él... él sabe sonreír?_

Entonces, quizá por algún milagro-no milagroso de Kami-sama o por alguna cruel burla del destino, Hinata recordó lo que había hecho antes de haber causado la fuga del baño: quiso bañarse, se había desnudado, ocurrió la fuga, corrió a su habitación a vestirse y salió por ayuda.

_Oh, no... ¡Mi ropa!_

Se apresuró a llegar al baño y abrir la puerta, hasta casi atropelló al chico Multiusos. Se detuvo en seco. El lavabo. Ahí estaba su conjunto, mofándose de ella como sólo la ropa de una mujer podía hacerlo frente a un hombre: con las bragas y el sostén exhibiéndose sin pudor.

_¿Esto es un castigo, Kami-sama? ¿Es por haberle dicho a Hanabi que Mello moría antes de que terminara de ver Death Note?_

Y el vecino estaba dándole la espalda a Hinata, mirando la regadera. Era difícil ver su expresión. _Mejor así._

Sin poder hablar siquiera, Hinata recogió su ropa y, completamente abochornada, salió. Menos de un segundo después, Hinata escuchó una tos mal fingida en el baño y casi lloró por la vergüenza. El vecino se estaba riendo de ella y de su ropa mata pasiones.

Estaba decidido: Hinata lo iba a dejar trabajar sin entrometerse.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Hinata evitó a toda costa pasar cerca del baño. Se limitó a revolotear en la cocina, cortando verduras y vigilando el horno.

En ese tiempo se acordó de algo que una de sus tías había dicho sobre los hombres, algo parecido a no confiar en ellos. Y, con pena, pensó que su tía se hubiera muerto al saber que Hinata estaba sola con un hombre en su departamento. Pero era su vecino y ya había venido muchas veces en su ayuda (_no, en ayuda de Sakura_), podría decirse que era un conocido, ¿no?

―Espero que Sakura vuelva pronto de su clase de Cirugía―pidió. No le gustaba estar cerca de su vecino, se sentía nerviosa de sólo pensarlo.

―Yo no.

Ahí estaba él otra vez, asustándola.

Hinata lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

― ¿Qué estás cocinando?―preguntó el chico Multiusos olfateando el aire.

―G-g-g-alle-t-tas, ¿q-qui-ere...?

―No me gustan las cosas dulces―cortó él con brusquedad.

Hinata asintió, desilusionada. Le había preparado esas galletas como agradecimiento por haberlas ayudado varias veces.

―Te aceptaría esos jitomates―él señaló con el mentón los jitomates que estaban picado en un platito sobre la mesa.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Había picado esos jitomates para hacer una ensalada para Sakura, ya que suponía que ésta llegaría muy cansada de sus clases; medicina era una carrera muy complicada.

―S-son de S-Sakura-s-san―respondió Hinata.

―Mmm―el vecino retrocedió lentamente, pensativo.

―Puedo pagarle con algún otro platillo―aseguró Hinata, corriendo hacia él, pensando que se estaba yendo. No le gustaba ser malagradecida.

El Uchiha sonrió. Hinata no supo si con malicia o no, quiso pensar que sí. Luego agarró el pomo y dijo:

―Págame con algo más, Hinata.

El chico Multiusos cerró la puerta.

.

..

...

**Notas**:

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! Decidí celebrar como sólo a mí me gusta: escribiendo.

¿Qué tal este shot?

Aclaro: Sasuke sólo iba a ayudar a la Haruno para ver a Hinata, ¿no es perturbador/lindo? Y Hinata malentendía sus miradas "asesinas".

Díganme de qué shot quieren una continuación: del uno, del dos o de este.

Si les gusta Izuna U., lean mi drabble "Te doy una razón para morir"; pero si les gusta la amistad Kisame-Itachi, lean "Demasiado inteligente para morir".

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, Kds (**este no fue tan delirio, este salió mientras estaba "estudiando" para un examen)**, AntoniaCifer, Mishiel-chan Uchihalove **y al **Guest** (algún día cederá, algún día) ¡gracias por sus comentarios! Hoy no podré contestar los del drabble anterior, pero eso no significa que no lo haré mañana, eh.

¿Reviews?

Cuídense mucho, Ab Freiheit.


	4. Para que te acuerdes de mí

"Se estaban retorciendo en la cama. ¡Maldita Hinata! Estaba tan hermosa... sus desnudas piernas rodeando la pelvis de él lo estaban llevando a la locura."

Se muerde un labio al recordar. Traga un poco de saliva y respira profundamente, algo que lo ayuda a mantenerse firme ante su desición. Antes de sellar los dos sobres, Sasuke escribe sobre las fotos.

"_No hay marcha atrás._" piensa Sasuke con la imagen de su novia Hinata en su mente.

...

Itachi trata de volver a leer los documentos que el líder le dio unas horas atrás. Se supone que tiene que dar el visto bueno a la contabilidad de la empresa, pero no puede concentrarse.

‒ ¿Estás así por una mujer?‒le pregunta Konan con un dejo de picardía, haciendo referencia a la desconcentración del Uchiha. Ella está sentada frente a su escritorio, esperando que Itachi le entregue los documentos que Pein necesita sobre los impuestos que su empresa debe pagar.

‒ ¿Huh?‒Itachi alza la mirada con el aburrimiento disfrazando su inquietud‒. Sólo necesito descansar. Todo está en orden‒le devuelve los documentos a Konan‒, los impuestos de Akatsuki S. A. están bien calculados.

Konan chasquea la lengua, pero no insiste en averiguar qué le sucede al Uchiha.

Inmediatamente después de que Konan se va, Itachi no puede evitar pasar su manos por su cabello y cerrar los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo de pronto todo el peso de sus veintidós años cobrándole factura.

_"Sasuke_."

Es inevitable que lo recuerde, ya que hace días que ese nombre no deja de rondar por su mente, como una penitencia que algún dios le ha impuesto como castigo. Una letanía dolorosa que no deja de torturarlo cada minuto que pasa.

En ese momento Deidara entra en su oficina con una expresión tan petulante que a Itachi no le presagia nada bueno porque con sus manos acaricia un sobre de correo. Deidara e Itachi nunca se llevaron bien, al grado de que la desgracia de uno era la alegría del otro. Lástima que ambos trabajen para la misma empresa.

‒No soy un puto mensajero‒aclara Deidara sonriente‒, pero a veces soy un buen samaritano, un. ‒Y entonces tira el sobre en el escritorio de Itachi.

El Uchiha lo toma sin decir ninguna palabra. Nota que la pestaña del sobre está despegada, lo cual indica que Deidara abrió su correspondencia sin su consentimiento y eso molesta al Uchiha. Pero Itachi ignora a Deidara y se apura a mirar el contenido del sobre porque es un paquete de su hermanito. Es una fotografía.

Al reconocer la imagen, Itachi siente que algo muy pesado está cayendo en el fondo de su estómago. Algo que se alojará ahí por el resto de su vida.

‒Señor Uchiha‒su secretario entra sin pedir permiso. Itachi está cansado de decirle que no lo haga, pero el pequeño Ranmaru es muy bueno como para ser despedido por ser entusiasta.‒ Llamada por la línea privada, creo que es del señor Sasuke.

Itachi trata de mantener la expresión estoica, vacía de sentimientos ya que Deidara lo está mirando expectante. Sin embargo, por dentro Itachi está preocupado.

_"Sasuke, no hagas una estupidez. Ya me arrepentí. Te quiero, pero... Sasuke, sólo caímos una vez_."

Itachi toma la llamada y escucha la voz de una mujer policía que trabaja en alguna dependencia pública, pidiéndole que vaya de inmediato. Un minuto después... Itachi siente que la gravedad ya no existe.

E Itachi se mueve sin pensarlo. Corre a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo de su hermanito. Corre como si con llegar pronto pudiera revivirlo; corre como si con eso pudiera reparar su error.

...

"Te metiste con mi novia." Dice la foto del sobre, la foto de Itachi y de Hinata en la cama.

"Para que te acuerdes de mí, hermano".

.

..

...

**Aclaro**: Sasuke y Hinata eran novios, Hinata lo engañó con Itachi y éste tiene remordimientos. Sasuke se entera por una foto y se suicida pero quiere hacerlos sufrir. El otro sobre lo recibió Hinata. No preguntar, así salió y así lo subo.

Ya sé que prometí una continuación de los otros drabbles, pero estaba intentando hacer un shot Itachi/Kurenai para el reto "Friendzone" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas... y resultó esto que no es bueno.

Muchas gracias a **LilyHime100**, **Raina KIM**, **Marcelanara **(voto contado), **Holy van God**, **Ivader Zam**, (era un momento desesperado, Hinata literalmente no sabe qué decir en esos momentos) **Guest **(je, no me di cuenta, pensé en las dos formas de ropa y olvidé corregir, pero al final supón que era tipo de abuelita), **kds** (voto contado), **Antonia Cifer**, **Hinantsu-chan**, **Tokeijikake no Orenji**, **Uchiha Hyuuga Hinata**, **sasuhinafan por siempre** y **Miu Neko-chan** por sus comentarios. Estoy contando los votos para la continuación de uno de los shots anteriores, eh.

Cuídense mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


	5. Multiusos II

-Eres tan estúpida que me sorprendió desearte-gruñó el Uchiha con voz ronca-. Eres torpe, tonta y despistada…

-Pero esta estúpida te tiene así…-musitó Hinata, arqueándose hacia arriba cuando él le besó el cuello-. Y tú eres un…-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, como si Hinata no supiera cómo expresarse-. Eres un maldito manipulador, cruel… un perverso…

Sasuke se detuvo, con los labios a un centímetro del lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata y sonrió.

-Lo soy-admitió-. Tanto que me juré... que haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte en mi cama - le respondió en las pausas de sus besos. Pero entonces... su ritmo de respiración se aceleró cuando bajó la mirada y vio su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus manos no pudieron contenerse por acariciar el virginal pecho de su Hinata con las yemas de sus dedos. Su Hinata. De nadie más. La Hyuuga se estremeció al sentir su contacto. Verla así, tan dócil y actuando tan desafiante… el Uchiha no pudo más y su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella, y dejó que una de sus rodillas se quedara entre los muslos de Hinata, manteniéndola inmovilizada.

-Au…-gimoteó la Hyuuga al sentir el peso sobre ella.

El Uchiha sonrió.

-¿Ahora te quejas?

E hizo que su virilidad se apretara contra el lugar que se ocultaba entre las piernas de la Hyuuga, la zona más íntima de toda mujer y a la que él quería llegar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no, aún no era tiempo de penetrarla. Antes...

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo Sasuke le tomaba un pezón entre los dedos. El Uchiha bajó la cabeza y rodeó con sus labios la suave punta, chupando y moviendo sensualmente la lengua hasta convertirlo en una cima endurecida. Hasta que Hinata ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo los gemidos.

-Eres un maldito…

-… Ajá…

La boca de Hinata decía cosas, pero su cuerpo gritaba algo diferente. Su boca lo insultaba de una manera en la que sólo lo hacía con él a solas, pero su cuerpo se arqueaba pidiéndole más caricias mientras los labios de Sasuke se deslizaban a través de sus senos. Alterada, la lengua de Sasuke le lamió el pecho y lo hizo palpitar. Y luego lo mordió. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe con molestia, pero el Uchiha rápidamente subió y se adueñó de su boca.

Al mismo tiempo dio un empujoncito, simulando penetrarla y Hinata murmuró algo incoherente cuando sintió el roce de sus sexos.

Casi por inercia la Hyuuga separó las piernas y restregó su cuerpo contra el de él, pidiendo claramente la penetración. El Uchiha soltó una risita de satisfacción.

-Ya te urge estar conmigo, perrita-musitó repasando con las manos la espalda y las nalgas de la Hyuuga.-Pero antes quiero ver algo...

\- ¿Qué?-jadeó Hinata.

Pero el Uchiha siguió excitándola y acariciándola, hasta que estuvo rígida y sudorosa debajo de él. Entonces su boca bajó un poco más y empezó a moverse sobre su estómago en tanto que sus dedos descendían más...

-Tú... -gimió Hinata mientras los largos dedos de él se abrían paso delicadamente por entre los rincones de su intimidad.

Hinata buscó con las manos la cabeza del Uchiha y hundió sus dedos en aquella cabellera negra como la noche, cuando los dedos del Uchiha buscaron la suave entrada al cuerpo de ella. Y luego...

-¡Sasuke...!

Contuvo la respiración. El dedo corazón del Uchiha invadió la intimidad de Hinata, más allá de los labios menores. La Hyuuga gimoteó ante el tacto del Uchiha y trató de aferrarse a lo primero que encontró: la espalda del Uchiha.

Sasuke se alzó sobre ella, para poder observarla a detalle y grabarse su rostro...

Movió sus dedos en círculos, explorando más y más. Con la otra mano apretó la firme cadera de su Hinata. Tanto tiempo que habían querido estar así...

Tanteó con su dedo índice hasta sentir aquella partecita de carne que palpitaba con vibrante deseo. La acarició y la estimuló suavemente, provocando grititos por parte de su Hinata, excitándola con sus rápidas y suaves caricias, mientras que su dedo dedo medio buscaba la entrada al interior y se deslizaba dentro de ella.

-Por favor...-suplicó Hinata-. Hazlo...

Estremeciéndose de placer, Hinata abrió más las piernas, invitándolo a hacer eso que los dos quería, a ir más allá de lo que la gente esperaría de ambos...

Sasuke quería seguir jugando más, pero sabía que no podía mantenerse controlado por un segundo más. Tanto tiempo queriendo tenerla así...

Así que se irguió y se acomodó entre las piernas de Hinata. Tomó aire, el momento lo merecía y Hinata también. Y la penetró de una vez por todas.

Hinata soltó todo el aire que a duras penas había reunido y arqueó su espalda, chocando su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke ante aquel dolor instantáneo.

Sasuke ignoró las uñas de su mujer enterrándose en su espalda y buscó frenéticamente la mirada de Hinata.

Por un instante los ojos blancos se encontraron con los negros y no hubo necesidad de palabras. Entonces ella lo rodeó con sus muslos, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sasuke asintió sin poder contenerse y empezó a empujar con cuidado dentro de ella.

Sasuke quería ir más allá, mezclar los gemidos de placer con los de dolor, deleitarse con el olor de sus fluidos corporales y el de la sangre. Quería someterla, pero por alguna razón se obligó a sí mismo a ir al lento ritmo de ella, a esperarla y complacerla.

Él acarició sus senos y ella buscó desesperadamente los labios del Uchiha, aferrándose con fuerza a su rostro. Pero ninguno podía evitar los violentos gemidos que salían de sus gargantas, excitándose más y más.

Sasuke dejó sus pechos, pero una de sus manos se aferró a la espalda de la Hyuuga y con la otra se sujetó del respaldo de la cama para tomar más impulso.

De pronto la penetró profundidad y Hinata se estremeció al sentirlo dentro de ella por completo.

Sasuke la pegó más hacia él y Hinata se dejó hacer con deleite, escuchando cómo sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, aspirando el sobrio olor a madera mojada que él emanaba, mezclándose con el jazmin de su perfume; y ahora podía detectar el sudor y sexo, el olor a entrega.

Mientras las embestidas iban a una velocidad que no se había imaginado...

\- Hinata, ¿has visto mi libro de Cirugía?

¡Bum!

La burbuja de Hinata se rompió y ella abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-san...?

Miró a su lado con ansiedad y calurosa prisa. Él no estaba ahí.

Los segundos en los que su respiración tardó en controlarse y la temperatura de su cuerpo no disminuía, Hinata se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Un pecaminoso y vergonzoso sueño. Pero placentero. "¡_Hey! ¿Quién dijo eso?"_

No podía ser, ¿por qué a ella? Y sobre todo: ¿por qué con el vecino Multiusos?

La puerta se abrió y una ojerosa Sakura se asomó en su habitación.

-Perdóname por despertarte, Hinata-se disculpó con pena-, pero necesito mi libro de Cirugía y no lo encuentro, ¿lo has visto?

Hinata agitó la cabeza sin responder concretamente. Sentía el cuerpo pegajoso y las sábanas pegándose a él.

-Quiiiizá... está en el buró-musitó Hinata.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ya busqué ahí y no...-se calló de pronto-. Ah, creo que lo puse en la mesilla del pasillo...-iba a salir cuando se acordó de algo-. Ah, por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke-kun arregló la avería del baño?

_"Porque ese día me robó un beso y lo corrí casi a patadas" _pensó Hinata. Aún no podía creer que: uno, él hubiera tenido semejante descaro, y dos que ella juntara la asertividad para echarlo. No, lo que más no podía creer era que le hubiera gustado, pero ese era otro tema.

-Es un patán-soltó sin pensar.

Sakura soltó una risita y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

-Me contó lo del beso-admitió. Hinata se sonrojó-. Fue muy lejos, ¿pero sabes qué creo?

_"¿Que es un abusivo violador?"_

-Que de verdad le gustas-dijo Sakura observando atentamente el rostro de su amiga-. Lo conozco desde la infancia y lo sé, por eso traté de juntarlos en cada oportunidad.

A Hinata se le enfriaron los pies.

"_Traición."_

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

-Mentalízate, Hinata: ya los invité a cenar como agradecimiento-dijo lentamente-. Te dejo que atiendas a Sasuke-kun...

Si hubiera podido y si no fuera tan moderada, Hinata hubiera mandado al infierno a Sakura.

-No pongas esa cara, amiga-dijo Sakura confundida por la expresión de Hinata-. Ni que te estuviera entregando a un violador. Si supiera que no es bueno para ti, no lo habría invitado a cenar... es más, si te tranquiliza saberlo, ya lo golpeé por el beso robado. A una mujer no se le hace eso... ¿Hinata?

La Hyuuga se tapó la cara con las sábanas y de ahí no quiso salir en mucho rato.

.

..

...

**Che, acabé.**

Pregunta: ¿la Freiheit suele ausentarse tanto? Respuesta: seee, sobre todo si se está rompiendo la cabeza para el siguiente episodio de la Web Online.

Gracias por los votos. Hey, quiero hacer un episodio muy sádico, a ver qué se me ocurre.

Bueno, Lau me está apurando para que le entregue unos papeles hoy, así que hasta aquí lo dejo (lo que es trabajar con esas malditas fastidiosas que quelo mucho). Leo TODOS sus reviews cuando llegan, pero hoy no puedo contestar, lo haré poco a poco en la semana y en el siguiente cap. Lloriqueo, quisiera estar aquí y no allá donde me explotan.

¡Los quiere un montón!

**La Freiheit.**


	6. Egoístas

**5\. Egoístas**

_"__Un día nos arrepentiremos, pero no hoy."_

La noticia de la desaparición de la famosa cantante Ino Yamanaka dio la vuelta al mundo shinobi en menos de un día.

_―__Interrumpimos la programación normal para información de último minuto._

_La famoso cantante Ino desapareció hoy alrededor de las seis de la tarde._

_La intérprete de "I´m in your mind" estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones en las termas de la Aldea del Sonido cuando su cuerpo de seguridad la perdió de vista._

_Han pasado cinco horas y no hay ninguna pista de nuestra amada cantante. ¿Dónde está Ino Yamanaka?_

Sasuke escuchó el informe de los periodistas hasta que alguien en la otra habitación, supo que Hinata, apagó la TV.

La oyó venir hacia él precipitadamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tenía los ojos no sólo con el byakugan activado, sino completamente hinchados por tanto llorar, llorar y llorar, un llanto que Sasuke a veces no comprendía si todo lo que hacían era por amor.

― ¿Por qué apagaste la TV?―reclamó él sin moverse. Su voz sonó opacada porque estaba apretando un trapo sobre su nariz. El olor a sangre le ponía de mal humor.

―Ino-san… acaba de morir―replicó ella otra con tristeza.

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el cuerpo desnudo que estaba recostado como una princesa en la tina de baño en la que Sasuke estaba recargado.

Si se fijaba bien, Ino Yamanaka había sido muy guapa, realmente muy guapa. Sasuke activó su sharingan. Efectivamente, el chakra de Ino ya no circulaba y su corazón ya no bombeaba sangre porque ya estaba muerta.

_"__Fui muy condescendiente con ella."_

Comparada con algunas otras chicas que se habían ido al infierno en medio de agonías insoportables, Ino Yamanaka había muerto pacíficamente. Ese día Sasuke no había tenido ganas de escuchar gemidos que no lo dejarían dormir después, pero sí la paciencia para esperar a que muriera. Había algo mágico en escuchar los suspiros que exhalaba un cuerpo agonizante.

Sólo la había paralizado con un potente genjutsu y luego cortado venas y arterias principales, todo con una exactitud envidiable. Y había esperado como se esperaba al sueño. Él había esperado mientras leía su revista ShonenJump, tamborileaba los dedos y escuchaba el programa televisivo que Hinata había estado viendo en la otra habitación.

En un momento Ino había despertado y llamado quedito a su papá. "_Tranquila, él está aquí" _le había contestado él y después apretó su mano con delicadeza. Ino Yamanaka volvió a dormirse, pero nunca despertó otra vez. En cuclillas, sujetándola y esperando, Sasuke se quedó en esa posición hasta que Hinata anunció la muerte de la artista.

―P-perdón―gimió Hinata inmovilizada.

Sasuke no replicó nada, nunca lo hacía.

¿Cuál era la razón de lo que habían hecho?

Si un demonio se enamoraba de un humano, la diosa de los demonio-shinobi, Kaguya-sama, se encargaría de que dicho demonio se desvaneciera lentamente, perdiéndose en la nada. Si un humano amaba de verdad a su demonio, tenía que sacrificar cada mes la vida de una joven hermosa en honor a la diosa para retardar el desvanecimiento y así, tal vez sólo así, lograrían que la temible Kaguya-sama, perdonara la vida de su demonio.

Sasuke no tenía otra opción. Hinata tampoco.

Sasuke de verdad amaba a Hinata… a su demonio. Hinata se odiaba a sí misma por ser la causa de que su Sasuke se convirtiera en un asesino.

Todos los días sufrían con cada muerte que provocaban, aunque cada vez el dolor disminuía debido a la costumbre, al mismo tiempo que la indiferencia crecía; Hinata y Sasuke estaban seguros de que algún día la justicia los castigaría con tormentos inimaginables por acabar con vidas inocentes.

Eran unos egoístas, ellos lo sabían muy bien, pero sólo así podían estar juntos.

.

..

…

**¡I´m back, babies!**

Una viñeta chiquitita, y si les gustó el tipo de SasuHina drama-gore, ¿qué esperan para ir a la adaptación de Another? Aunque ahora tengo ganas de hacer un confort, neeeee nadie dijo que estos drabbles serían exclusivos de una categoría, ¡si fuera así no saldría de la parodia de Merodeando Online!

Arigatou to Crimela, Holy, kds, miey-chan, sasuhinafan por siempre, AntoniaCifer, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata y Pily-chan, gracias por las porras, las opiniones y las correcciones.

¡Orgullosamente somos un fandom CRACK!

**Cambio y fuera.**


	7. Atención

Hola, nenes y nenas.

Este no es un capítulo normal, pero es un aviso que nos importa a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction. Net

Me uní a la campaña contra el software malicioso que está atacando la página (por lo tanto, a nosotros también), si ven sus redes sociales encontrarán esta campaña. ¿De qué se trata? De reportar todas las páginas web que copian ilegalmente el contenido de Fanfiction . Net y lo usan como carnada para que la gente entre en ellos y se vean llenos de publicidad engañosa, virus, malaware en general. ¡Nos están plagiando en nuestras propias narices!

Tu perfil, tus historias, todo esto está siendo copiado en este momento por aquellas páginas que se parecen a fanfiction, pero no lo son. Me fui a cerciorar de que mis fics, "Webeando Online" y el "Curso para villanos por el clan Uchiha", estaban siendo copiados por esas páginas, sin mi permiso, usándolos como cebo para que algún lector curioso entre en ellas y se vea bombardeado por spam y publicidad engañosa que tienen virus y afectar su información personal, incluso el correo electrónico y quién sabe qué más puedan hacer. Aún si no tuvieran virus,ninguno de los autores dimos permiso para que publicaran nuestras historias ahí, por lo que esto es un plagio masivo.

Uno busca en Google un fanfiction, en la lista de resultados aparece el link de Fanfiction . Net, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, también aparece que está publicado en sitios como talkfiction . com, thanfiction . org, entre otros, ¡sin permiso!

Pero no se alarmen, simplemente reporten estas páginas con el señor Google. Aquí encontrarán toda la información de qué está pasando, así como una guía para denunciar y dónde hacerlo www. facebook agoradelectoresBeta /posts / 993696897375854? notif _ t = like solo unan los espacios.

Ojo: si encuentran estos sitios, no entren en ellos, porque tienen software malicioso.

Perdón si pensaron que este era un capítulo normal, pero creo que ustedes también tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
